Fate Brought Us Together
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: Natalie Marie Nelson was getting so much hate from all the divas in the Divas division because of her new role and personal training with Brian Kendrick, though it wasn't the first time she had been an outcast to the other divas. All the hate she gets from the other divas was really wearing her down until she is placed into a love segment with The Viper Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

Natalie Marie Nelson couldn't understand what was going on around her, she couldn't understand why all the girls were acting like this. Sure, she's not perfect and yes she made a couple mistakes in the WWE Universe but she couldn't understand why all the divas were acting shady towards her especially the Bella Twins. First they were her best friends and now they hate her because she was getting trained a bit differently than the other divas, she could understand if they worked hard to get where they were but she just couldn't understand why all the shady and the hate was thrown to her. Not only did the Bellas threw shade at her, Paige and Alicia Fox also took it upon themselves to throw shade at her for some reason even she did not know.

She was getting shade wherever she went and it was getting on her nerves so much till sometimes she wished she never did get into the WWE but no matter how much shade was thrown at her and there was a lot; it still didn't prevent her from training with Brian Kendrick. Right now she was in the backstage minding her own business while sitting all by herself until she heard the very same divas that confronted her also talking about her.

"There she goes over there, thinking that she's the victim again." Alicia said.

"No actually, she's a liar." Brie added.

"It really doesn't make sense how we worked our asses off to get here and she just got things handed to her." Paige said.

"Will y'all please give it a rest just for one second, damn." Naomi said getting frustrated.

"We're just telling it like it is and if that bitch thinks she can take the Divas Championship she is obviously wrong." Nikki said.

"Honey, anybody can easily step in that ring and take that Championship from you so don't get it twisted." Tamina said.

"Yeah but no one has so yeah."

"Y'all so immature till it don't make no sense." Eva Marie sighed while she listens to the Divas chatting about her.

"Hey girl." Ariane said as she came and sat by Eva.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Every time I turned my back they always want to stab me in it."

"What did they this time?"

"Everything they said before."

"Look now she has her messenger with her now." Paige said referring to Cameron. Cameron heard that and turned around to Paige.

"I know she's not talking to me like that." She said getting mad.

"Yeah I was talking to you."

"First of all if you got something to say, you need to say it to my face and second of all you have nothing to get mad at because my girl Eva will be a big star than any of you other bitches combined. So you need shut up with that bullshit."

"We worked our asses off to get here and she just got things handed to her just that easy. If she didn't have a pretty face she wouldn't have anything in this company." Brie said.

"And you act as though you and Nicole didn't get things easily, you got a television reality show that easy."

"Yeah and it shows that we work and travel and train all day long, we've sacrificed everything to get here. What has she been giving up?" Nicole said.

"You know what, you guys just let me know when you leave WWE okay?" Eva said as she walks off.

"That's right go and cry all by yourself." Paige said.

"What is going on here?" Stephanie came and asked and the crowd went silent when the Billion Dollar Princess showed up on the scene.

"Do I need to ask again?" She asked.

"These four right here thinks it's okay to bully Eva because she has a personal trainer helping her helping her how to wrestle." Cameron said.

"Is that true?"

"Well we just feel like we've been training for a long time and she just got things handed to her." Alicia said.

"First of all things don't just get handed to no one in this company, me and husband assigned her to get a personal trainer to help get things done in this company. And the next time something like this happen again, I will vacate the Divas Championship and the four of you will be fired and will never step foot in the WWE ever again, do I make myself clear?" The four divas nodded their heads in response.

"Get back to work." She told her divas. After giving the divas discipline. She went to go find Eva who was sitting all by herself crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked Eva.

"No."

"Hey don't worry about those girls alright, they have no reason to talk about anyone in this business. First of all none of us are perfect in this world okay and second of all just because they say this and that about you doesn't mean that they are any better okay? Everyone got to WWE in a different way, it wasn't easy but they made in a different way than the others and everyone was trained very differently and to keep this between you and me. When Brie and Nikki got here they couldn't wrestle neither until they were sent into FCW."

"Really?"

"Yes really, so don't let what they say about you get to your head because your doing this for you; not for them okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright." Stephanie then went to leave Eva Marie all by herself to tend to some business of her own. Eva wiped away her tears and decided to walk off until she bumped into a tall muscular figure in front of her. She looked up and it was him, it was The Viper Randy Orton. They looked at each other for 10 seconds.

"Excuse me." He said then he walks off minding his own business. Eva was caught off guard while she stared at Randy Orton walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me Hunter?" Randy asked.

"Yes have a seat." Randy sat down in the nearest chair he could find.

"So what's up?"

"Well me and the board directors decided and some of the lady fans want to see the softer side of you, so we're putting you in a love segment."

"What?" Randy had never been in a love segment before, well he had but he'd always got out of it shortly after. He wasn't the type of person who do love segments, no matter how much the fans loved it but he had to do it because it was part of his job.

"Alright who am I doing a segment with?"

"Eva Marie."

"Eva Marie?"

"Yeah."

"Why her?"

"Because people want to see you and her together, I think that that would be a good idea."

"Do I really have to do this?"

"If you want to keep working here."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, I'll let Eva know about this and you and her go to Mark Carrano for the rest of the details."

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey girl, you alright?" Cameron asked.

"I'll be alright, I just don't understand where the animosity is coming from. They wanted me to train to be a better wrestler and now that I am they just giving me so much heat."

"Their jealous because they think you're taking their spotlight."

"But is that what being a WWE Diva is all about taking the spotlight?"

"Being a WWE Diva is not just about taking the spotlight, it's about being a role model, building other divas up instead of tearing them down, and being the best you can be. It's about putting yourself first and the others last."

"Your absolutely right, I can't let these divas get to my head I have to stand up for myself and be the best I can be."

"That's what it's all about." Soon a knock on the door came and one of the producers came in.

"Excuse me, Eva Marie. Mark Carrano wants to see you in his office."

"Okay thank you."

"No problem."

"Well I gotta go now."

"Alright, see you later."

* * *

"Hey Mark, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Eva, have a seat." Eva sat down and noticed that Randy Orton is sitting next to her.

"Okay, so the both of you already know that your going to be in a love segment together, right?"

"Wait, what?" Eva asked.

"Your going to be in a love segment with Randy Orton."

"How come no one told me about this?" "Didn't Hunter tell you?"

"No he didn't."

"Oh well, I'm telling you that you two are going to be in a love segment tonight. Which means since Randy has a match against Wade Barrett, Sheamus will come out with the distraction and Randy will be shown having a temper tantrum and that's when you come in and blow him a kiss."

"That's it? That's all I have to do?"

"I will tell when there's more, we'll just go with that for now okay?" Both Randy and Eva nodded their heads.

"Alright, that's all for today." Soon after the meeting between Mark, Randy, and Eva. Randy and Eva began to walk together.

"So what happened is that you go out in a match and before you hit the RKO, Sheamus comes out and distracts you and then Wade takes the win, then you go to the boys locker room and throw a tantrum and that's when I come in and blow you a kiss, am I right?"

"That's right."

"Okay, see you soon then."

* * *

Monday Night Raw, Nashville, Tennessee, FedExForum

Randy starts by taking it right to Wade. He backs him into the corner and then whips him to the other side. Orton follows up with a clothesline. Wade slides out of the ring, but Randy follows right after him. Orton slams Wade's head into the announce table, before sending him back into the ring. Orton is staring down Wade as he attempts to whip him hard into the corner. Wade counters, but Randy moves out of the way of the clothesline. Wade gets the upper hand on the next exchange as he hits a big boot to the face.

Wade mounts Orton and starts to pummel him in the head. Barrett spins Orton around and hits a neckbreaker. Wade goes for the cover, but Orton kicks out at 2. Wade locks on a headlock and attempts to keep the Viper grounded. Ort on gets to his feet and hits a nice back slam. Wade shakes it off and sets Orton back down with a well placed kick.

Wade seems to be soaking in the experience and is stalking Orton. Wade lifts Orton up for the Wasteland, but Orton counters into a reversed neck breaker. Orton follows up with his snap scoop slam, and this could be the beginning of the end. The crowd goes wild for Randy as he drops to the mat for an RKO then Sheamus' music hits and he walks out. Randy got out the ring and started nailing down Sheamus and sends him to the barricade and the match was thrown out and Wade Barrett won due to a countout. Randy is seen livid as he gets back in the ring and finishes Wade with an RKO.

* * *

 **(Segment)**

Randy is in the men's locker room destroying everything in his way. He was upset about losing to Wade Barrett due to a distraction by Sheamus, he was destroying everything and pacing back and forth. He screamed from the top of his lungs until she walked in.

There she was the red head diva looking at the Viper Randy Orton, with her hand on her hip she looked at the Viper she placed her hand on her mouth and blew him a kiss and walked off leaving Randy looking confused at what just happened.

5 **Reviews=New Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in Los Angeles, California, Eva Marie was training with former WWE Superstar Brian Kendrick. Right now she was practicing some suplexes with her husband Jonathan Coyle watching and video taping how hard she was training.

"Alright, good job. Take like a 10 minute break and we'll get back to it, okay?"

"Okay." She said and gave Brian a high five. Eva went to get some water she got from her gym bag and sat next to her husband.

"You're doing good babe."

"Thanks sweetie."

"You're gonna be a great wrestler."

"Yeah maybe the next Trish Stratus or something."

"So have any of the divas said anything about you lately?"

"Just a couple of them."

"Don't listen to them, let them say what they want. You're gonna be the next big thing for the WWE."

"I feel as though they are threatened by me or something like me, Brie, and Nicole we were like best friends and now it's like they mistook my kindness for weakness because I thought that they were my friends I mean I even invited them to our wedding only for them to berate me like that."

"You don't need them, it's not like they are the ones who got you in the WWE because they didn't. So don't let what they say get into your head." Eva nodded in agreement.

"Yo Eva, time to rock and roll." Brian yelled.

"Well time to put in some work." Eva said as she went back to training.

* * *

Randy Orton had defeated Sheamus at Battleground after a long feud with each other. Even though he was put into a love segment with Eva, he couldn't help but wonder why he put into a love segment with Eva. The last love segment he had ever really been in was with former WWE Diva Stacey Keibler that ended when he ended up giving her an RKO officially ending the segment all together. To be honest Randy was very much ready to be in love just yet, you see Randy had been married to this woman named Samantha Speno they had gotten engaged in 2005 and was married in 2007 to make the long story short, they're marriage ended when they weren't seeing eye to eye but fortunately it didn't ended in a disaster but weren't happy with each other. The only thing good that came out of the marriage was their only daughter Alanna who was only 5 yrs old when her mommy and daddy divorced.

Even though the two shared joint custody of their daughter, it was very tough for Randy not being able to see his daughter due to him being on the road for 364 days in the WWE. To be honest with you he can't tell how bad he would feel whenever he missed out on the birthday parties, the opening Christmas gifts, and even watching his little girl grow up. The only time he would spend with his daughter is when he's either injured or spending sometime off the television.

But anyway, he had never really looked nor search for love like that, he would go on dates and all but never really that serious. That's kinda the reason why he really didn't want to be in a love segment with Eva Marie not because he didn't want to...because he was afraid to.

* * *

Eva was called into Mark Carrano's office again with another segment with Randy Orton with some slightly confusing news.

"You want me to go out there in the ring while Randy is facing Kane and give him a kiss?"

"Yeah."

"On the lips?"

"Yeah, that's all you have to do."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna have a problem with that."

"Why?"

"Because for one I'm married, two I'm married, three my husband will be watching, and four I'm married."

"But your not really kissing him like you kiss your husband, it's just acting and it's for the fans. I'm sure your husband understands."

"Yeah." Eva said slowly. Eva hasn't told Jonathan about the love segment between her and Randy Orton because she didn't want anyone to overreact because it was bad enough that she got heat from the other divas and she didn't want any heat coming from her husband at all.

"Great, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." She said as she went out of Carrano's office. She went in get ready for her segment which was coming up in a few minutes, she was about into walk in the TV monitor until she heard some snickering, laughing, and talking about her as usual. She took a peek inside and it was the very same people that was jumping down her throat (Check out Total Divas S4, Ep1 if you don't know what I'm talking about). It was Brie, Nikki, and Alicia Fox (Team Bella).

"Did you guys hear about Eva wanting to be the biggest baddest bitch in the WWE?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know about the biggest and the baddest but she is a bitch." Brie said.

"I cannot believe that WWE had hired her and she didn't do anything in the first two years and now she suddenly has the passion for this business."

"She doesn't care about our divas division and she says she was going to come for my title that bitch got another thing coming."

"You and I work 8 years to get here, she just got things handed to her. She's just wants to show us up like she always had since she got here and of course I wanted to be the bigger person and forgave her for that but now I'm done with her."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I wish she was here so I can tell her to her face." Brie said.

"So why didn't you?" The girls turned around and saw Eva Marie standing by the door. The girls went silent and turned back around totally and arrogantly ignoring her.

"Oh so now you want to be quiet now that I'm here?" She said to the women.

"Did someone cut the cheese?" Nikki said as the girls started laughing.

"You know what kept acting like that because if this is how you're gonna act then it really bothers me how you're gonna be the Divas Champion and you are like the biggest bitch that ever occurred in the WWE." She said as she walked off before the other girls could say anything else. Eva was upset that the girls were still bothering, talking, and messing with her all the time. She never could get a break from the heat.

"Excuse me, Eva?" One of the producers called for her.

"It's time for your segment." She said as she makes her way to the arena.

* * *

Thursday Night Smackdown, Memphis, Tennessee, FedExForum

They trade punches with Orton coming out on top. Orton hits the ropes, but he eats a big boot for a two count. Kane picks him up and puts him in the corner. Kane punches him before whipping him to the opposite corner for a clothesline. Kane hits a sidewalk slam for a two count. Kane looks frustrated with his inability to put Orton away. Kane stomps Orton before hitting a suplex for a two count. Kane sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Kane quickly goes for a Chokeslam, but Orton fights out. Orton goes for a clothesline, but Kane doesn't go down. Orton ducks a clothesline and floors him with a powerslam. Orton then dropkicks him to the apron. Orton kicks him in the chest before connecting with a hanging DDT. Orton gets the crowd going before getting in position for an RKO. Eva Marie makes her way to the ring smiling. Eva Marie gets in the ring and stands next to Orton. The fans chant, "AllRedEverything." Orton looks curious. Eva Marie puts her hands on his face and pulls him in for a kiss! The crowd likes it, and she suppresses a smirk. The crowd chants, "One more time!" Orton then pulls Eva in for a bigger kiss!

Kane looks on with pure disgust on his face as Randy detached his lips from Eva. Her red lipstick smeared all over her lips and Randy with red lipstick smeared on his lips. Eva gets out of the ring and heads to the back confused at what just happened as Randy smiles at her.

Kane turns Orton around and grabs him for a Chokeslam but Randy hits an RKO out of nowhere for the pinfall.

* * *

Eva was in the Divas locker room fixing her lipstick after being kissed by Randy Orton, she didn't expect the kiss to go that far but it was her job and she had to do it. Even though she was married she couldn't help but blush when The Viper's lips were on hers, Randy was a good kisser and his lips were soft and not crusty as much as she thought they were and Eva smiled and closed her eyes to relish the moment and she could still feel his lips on hers.

Then a shot of reality came by and hit Eva Marie on the head. She had forgot she was a married woman and her husband was watching.

"Oh shit."

5 **Reviews=New Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Eva came back home after the show was over with, she had to go out there to kiss The Viper Randy Orton on the lips. She didn't want to do it because of her husband and she knew that he would be watching her television, she was afraid of what he would say or do especially when she didn't even tell him about the love segment between her and Randy Orton. She walked in her home where the lights were off, which could mean only two things. Either he was out somewhere or he was asleep in the bed, she turned the lights on to the kitchen and decided to fix her something to eat since the girls made her mad that she couldn't eat anything at work.

After fixing her meal she sat at the table all by herself when the front door open up; it was her husband Jonathan Coyle.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Jonathan."

"How was work?" He asked her.

"Umm, you know same old same old stuff...did you watch the show?"

"Oh no I couldn't I was too busy working out."

"Oh...okay."

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary happened, it was just work and people fighting in the ring is all."

"Great, here I'm gonna take a shower then I'm going straight to bed."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night night." Eva was relieved that Jonathan didn't watched the show tonight but she was sure that he would watched the reply of what happened on Thursday Night Smackdown.

* * *

Monday Night Raw, Houston, Texas, Toyota Center

Renee was standing in the television titration.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest Randy Orton." Randy Orton walks up beside Renee Young.

"So Randy, you finally defeated Sheamus at Battleground and have been on a role since then and out of nowhere you have someone else you have come in contact with but instead of being a Superstar, you seem to come in contact with a Diva instead; which happens to be Eva Marie. Tell me what are your response to what happened between you and Eva Marie on Thursday Night Smackdown and Monday Night Raw?"

"Well Renee, apparently I'm still attractive and special enough. I get a little back against Sheamus at Summerslam after he gave me a Brogue Kick during my match with Kevin Owens and everything been going great and not to mention that a young beautiful red head comes out to the ring and gave me some sugar and takes a liking to me. So I guess the week keeps on giving Renee." Randy stops talking when Eva Marie comes up to him.

"Good luck tonight." Eva smiled, blows him a kiss, and walks away.

* * *

Randy Orton was seen walking backstage looking for Mark Carrano's office with yet another segment he had to do with Eva Marie.

"Hey Mark, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes about the segment, have a seat please." Randy sat down on a chair.

"Okay, tonight you're gonna be in a 2-on-1 handicap match against Big E Langston and Kofi Kingston from the New Day, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so Eva Marie has an interview with Bryon Saxton after the show and what you'll do us go on set and ask Eva, why does she like you so much?"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, for now."

"Okay." Randy walked out of the office and bumps into Eva Marie.

"Sorry." She whispers.

"It's alright."

"Do we have another segment tonight?"

"Yeah, you're suppose to be in a interview with Bryon Saxton after the show and I'm suppose to come out there."

"Oh okay, sure." While talking to Randy, Brie and Nikki were sitting at the catering area and Nikki looks up to see Eva Marie.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Brie asked.

"Look at what we have here." Brie looks up to see Eva talking to Randy.

"Wow."

"Can you believe it?"

"And I thought she was slutty before." Brie said.

"So I'll see you tonight after the show?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, see you there." Eva Marie said then walked off to mind her own business.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nikki asked Brie.

"Oh yeah, time to give Jonathan a call."

5 **Reviews=New Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Interview with Bryon Saxon...**

"Hello everybody, and welcome to our weekly interview on very pleased to welcome my guest this week...Eva Marie. First of all Eva how have you been?"

"I'm doing good Bryon, I'm still training to be better and getting bruises here and there but all and all everything's going great."

"So Eva, what do we expect from you down in NXT?"

"Well Bryon, I just won my first match against Cassie and it felr great that I showed the WWE Universe the more dominant side of Eva Marie and not just the girl who just models and the girl who everyone chanted "You can't wrestle" to and so I planned to walk in there and blow everyone's mind and kick tons of ass."

"So do plan on being maybe the next Trish Stratus or the next Lita in the company?"

"I don't honestly don't know about that one but I did always look up to both of the two ladies and I'm not trying to be greater than them because they're legends in the divas division but I just plan on being on top and there is no shadow of a doubt that I will be on top one day."

"Speaking of being on top, for the past weeks you have been involved with The Viper Randy Orton. In fact you have been blowing him kisses and during his match with Kane, you went out and you kissed him and the WWE fans want to know what are your relationship you have with Randy Orton?"

"Well I don't know I mean he just makes me happy, I mean I know that he had lots of anger managements and problems in the past but I see him as a pleasant person. He's a great guy, he's handsome, attractive and any girl would be lucky to have a guy like him..." Before Eva could say another word, Randy Orton came on the set.

"Umm excuse me, Randy this is an exclusive interview..."

"It's okay, Bryon." Eva assured and looked at Randy to see what he wanted.

"So you like me huh?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes I do."

"Why do you like me so much?"

"Because you make me happy and I think you're handsome."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He paused for a second and looked at Eva Marie.

"Okay." He said as he walked off the set.

* * *

After the interview segment Eva went to go get a bottle of water, she held the cold drink to her forehead. She was still thinking about how she was going to hide her being in a love segment with Randy Orton, one of her coworkers. All the pressure and the worrying was really wearing Eva down till she was on the verge of giving up. Eva stood there with the bottle close to her head until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A deep voice said which made Eva snap out of it, she turned around to see Randy behind her.

"I'm fine I just got a lot of things on my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"It's personal."

"So tell me about it?"

"Well for one the divas are getting on my nerves especially the Bellas Twins, I mean everyone has been telling me for so long that I need to train, I need to go to developmental, I need to do this I need to do that, then when I finally do...now everyone wants to trip on me."

"Jealousy."

"What?"

"Jealousy, they think just because you're finally getting trained that you might be taking their spot and stealing their spotlight. It's always been that way in this company."

"I don't get it first me and the Bella Twins got along perfectly. We would talk, we'd go out, I even invited those ungrateful bitches to my wedding and now that I'm training they have the audacity to criticize me."

"You really shouldn't let them get to you, you're here for you; not for them."

"You know what you're absolutely right, I've been letting what they have to say about me get to my head and I really shouldn't have." While Eva and Randy continued to talk to each other, Nikki and Brie was there looking at them. Nikki pulled out her phone and called Eva's husband Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jon."

"Hey Nicole? What's up?"

"Nothing much, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's about Eva."

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay but I'm worried you wouldn't be okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you been noticing something strange about Eva lately?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"Well we don't know if this true but me and my sister Brie are looking at her right now and she is talking to Randy Orton."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are they good friends or something?"

"I think so, I mean who knows they might be more than just friends." She said as she and Brie looked at each other and smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like I'm not for sure but she might having an affair with him."

"An affair?"

"Yes." Jonathan paused for a moment then answered back.

"I don't believe it."

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"I can send you the picture if you want."

"You don't have to send me anything, I know my wife and I know she would never cheat on me, ever."

"If you say so."

"Yeah, so bye." He hang up the phone with Nikki Bella.

"Their always the last to know." Nikki said as she and Brie went to tell the other girls.

"Did they really say that to you?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, people said that I wasn't going to make it this far. In fact Hunter went to Vince McMahon and begged him to release me during my first match."

"No way."

"Yeah."

"A lot of people said I didn't believe or that I wasn't going to make it but look at me now. I'm a 12 time World Champion because I everyone wrong."

"12 time World Champion, that's amazing."

"Yeah well I don't like to brag."

"I just can't believe that Hunter, well Triple H would say that about you."

"Eh, it's alright that was a long time ago. Besides you saw when I spit in his face right?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." She giggled. Meanwhile at the divas division the Bellas, Natalya, Paige, and Alicia Fox were all spying on Eva.

"Oh my god." Alicia said.

"That's what I said." Said Nikki.

"She's not flirting with him is she?" Natalya asked.

"Looks like it to me." Brie said.

"She's such a whore." Paige said

"I know right, I tried to tell her husband but he didn't believe me when I said it."

"She's not having an affair is she?" Natalya asked.

"She probably is, we'll never know."

"Well I say let's not jump to conclusions here."

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Brie said until Eva turned around to see the divas looking at her.

"Hey guys." She greeted confused at what was going on with them.

"Did you have a good conversation with The Viper?" Nikki said with a smile on her face.

"Umm yeah, we just talked that's it."

"Are you sure that's what you've been doing?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's best if you talk to your husband about that." Alicia said as the girls walked off leaving Eva with Natalya.

"What's up with them?"

"Eva..." Natalya started and got choked up in her words.

"Just be careful." She said as she walked away.

* * *

After returning from work Eva finally returned home to relax from work when she was confronted by her husband.

"Hey Eva."

"Hey babe."

"How was work?"

"It was alright, I got into with the divas but all and all everything's went alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"That's something because Nikki actually called me today with something crazy."

"What was it?"

"She said you were having an affair with The Viper Randy Orton, is that true?"


	6. Chapter 6

"No, it isn't." She said. "Why would they call you and say that?"

"Because they said that they saw you talking to Randy Orton and I wanted to know was it true that you were talking to him?"

"Well yeah I was talking to him but it was just about the segment is all."

"Segment? What segment?"

"Well Triple H and Mark Carrano sat down with both me and Randy and they insisted that we be in a love segment together."

"How come you never told me about this?"

"I wanted to but I didn't know how you would take it because I didn't want you to get mad at me or anything."

"If it was a segment, something you eventually had to do. You could've at least sat down and talk to me about it."

"I guess I never really thought about that."

"Well as long as it's a segment and you're not having an affair then, I guess it's okay with me."

"Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's just acting right?"

"Yeah it is."

"So what's the harm?"

"I guess it's nothing just acting."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Randy said on the phone with his boss Stephanie McMahon.

"I want you to fly to LA and train her."

"Train her? I thought you had Brian Kendrick to do that?"

"Yeah but he and his wife is on vacation and won't be back till next week so I figured since you and her are already in a segment together, you might as well train her too at least until Brian gets back."

"So what you're saying is that you want me to go all the way to LA and train her?"

"Yes till Brian gets back, can you please do it for me?" To be honest Randy didn't want to fly all the from St. Louis to Los Angeles to train Eva but once again he had to do it because of his job.

"I'll book a flight right now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

3 **Days Later...**

Eva Marie with her workout bag in her hand since her husband was out working out at gym, she stepped inside, wrapped her hair in a ponytail, and started to stretch before she start to train. After she got finished stretching, she began to look for Brian.

"Brian?" She called but there was no answer.

"Hello? Brian, are you here?" She went looking for Brian but she couldn't find him.

"Brian?"

"He's not here." Eva turned around to see Randy behind her.

"Randy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to train you."

"Train me?"

"Yeah."

"But Brian Kendrick was suppose to train me."

"He's out of town so Steph called me and told me to fly to LA to train you."

"So you're gonna train me?"

"It seems like it doesn't it?"

"Okay, let's get started then."

* * *

Training with Randy wasn't very easy, in fact it was harder than she thought. She was training even harder than she ever did with Brian Kendrick, right now they were going over some moves that Brian had taught Eva and some moves that Randy knows himself.

"Okay, you ready to do your finishing moves?"

"Yeah sure I only have one finishing move, The Sliced Red."

"Really? Show me."

"Okay." Eva wrapped her arm around Randy's neck and did a shiranui that put Randy on his back.

"How was that?" She asked.

"It wasn't that bad but it wasn't good enough."

"It wasn't?"

"No, if you really want to knock down your opponents then you have to try something different."

"Like what?"

"Let's try some different moves, like a Lionsault."

"What's that?"

"It's like a moonsault but instead of doing it by the ring post like Lita used to do, you're going to be doing it on the second rope over there."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah but don't tell Chris Jericho about this because it's his move."

"Okay."

"Alright, now I'm gonna lay flat on my back and you're gonna run over there and perform a Lionsault."

"Alright."

"Okay, go!" Eva ran over to the ropes, jumps on the second rope, and does a backflip splash on Randy.

"How was that?" She asked.

"That was good but you need to do it a little bit faster, okay?"

"Alright, so is there some more moved I can learn?"

"That depends on what more moves you want to tryout?"

Eva was having so much fun training with Randy, even though she was tired and was sore from head to toe; she was enjoying herself learning some new moves from Randy. She learned four moves that she could do in the ring. Here are some finishing moves she learned and named as her finishing moves.

 **Over the shoulder cutter-Little Red**

 **Springboard DDT-Head Banger**

 **Overdrive-EVAlasting**

 **Lionsault-Code Red**

Right now Randy and Eva was sitting on the bench after spending some time training and sparing some moves with each other.

"My body is so torn up right now."

"I know how it feels, it happens when you put in the hard work."

Eva then sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Something wrong?"

"To be honest yeah there is something wrong."

"What is it?"

"Okay, I've been watching wrestling ever since I was like a little girl and I've always looked up to divas like Trish Stratus, Lita, Victoria, Ivory, Chyna, and Stephanie McMahon and I would sit back and think "Wow I can be just like them" and when I first got to the WWE Universe I would think I can do this, this is my chance to shine and for the first two years I haven't yet gotten it because I was thinking like I don't need practicing like I can do this and it ended up blowing back into my face, of course I was a bit cocky and brash back then and it's like wherever I go and try to do what's right for me it's like no one can stand it."

"Because they're jealous, they don't want you to shine. They don't want you to succeed, those divas are just as nasty as the Superstars in the locker room. Those girls don't care about you, they want you to fail and they want to take your place that's shows how much they don't give a damn about you but that doesn't mean you have to let it get to your head because those divas don't know anything about you to even sit there and judge you."

"I just don't understand where the animosity and the heat is coming from, like what did I do to make these girls so mad at me."

"They don't want you to succeed, see right now the WWE is trying to make you the next big thing for this company and even though that's big, it's not easy. You think it was easy when Trish Stratus started out wrestling? At first they said Trish Stratus couldn't wrestle, they said she would be just as easy working at a bar somewhere doing wet t-shirts contest but that didn't stop her because she went out and trained and look at her now, a 7th time Women's Champion, a 2013 Hall Of Famer, the greatest WWE Diva that ever occurred in the WWE. Had she listened to the critics, do you think she would have became the greatest WWE Diva of all time?"

"I guess she would've."

"That's right, you just do your thing. Fuck what Brie and Nikki has to say."

"You're right, you're absolutely right. I'm here for me not for them I have to remember that."

"Yeah, say Eva there's a carnival down in LA in case you didn't know and I was planning on going to it and I made reservations at a restaurant afterwards and I didn't want to go alone and I was kinda hoping that you would join me?"

"You want me to join you?"

"Yeah sure, we should hangout with each other sometimes."

"Ummm..." Eva didn't know what to say or do in this predicament, sure she was in a love segment with this man but that was it. Though she would be lying if she said that she didn't find this man attractive but she was already married to someone, someone who loved her, someone who would do anything for her, someone who already thinks she would be having an affair with The Viper, and the critics and the fans they would be all over them and snap pictures and post them on Twitter or Facebook or Instagram she was afraid but on the other hand she have been working hard with training to be a better wrestler and she did needed to get out of the funk she was in with the divas being petty towards her and she just needed to let her hair down and have fun.

"Okay." She said unaware of what she was getting herself into.


	7. Chapter 7

Eva Marie and Randy Orton went to the carnival in LA, Eva counted herself lucky that her husband Jonathan wasn't at home to see her getting ready to go to the carnival with Randy. She felt uncomfortable that she was at a carnival with another man but she kept telling her to keep calm, she was going out with Randy as a friend and that's it. Right now she and Randy was looking at the kids laughing and playing, couples on a Ferris wheel, and people winning prizes. They continued to walk until they ended up in a line to win a prize.

"Having fun?" He asked her. Eva turned around to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"I said are you having fun?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Do you often come to carnivals like these?"

"Well not really, they come to Los Angeles once a year. What about you?"

"I don't really come to carnivals either, unless my daughter wants to come here."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, her name is Alanna."

"Really? How old is she?"

"She just turned 7 last month."

"Oh okay."

"So what about you? Do you have any children?"

"No, I don't want to have children. I mean I do but not right now."

"If you did have children, what would you name them?"

"Well if I had a boy, I would name him after his father because I'm married and if I had a girl I would name her Brianna Marie."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Meanwhile it was Randy and Eva's turn in line. Randy paid his money to play the game where he would win a prize. Eva on the other hand had her eyes on a Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal. While Randy won the game, the man asked what type of prize would he like. Randy turned to Eva who was staring at the Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal.

"That one." He pointed. The guy went up and took down the Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal and gave it to Randy. Then Randy gave it to Eva.

"You won this for me?"

"Yeah, you like Winnie the Pooh don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. How do you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"Why is it that a young beautiful woman like you, got to go through so much drama in the divas division?"

"I don't know, I guess it's true what they say. There's no such thing as true friends."

"There is such thing as true friends, you just got to watch who's real and who's not and once you do that. You'll find out who you're real friends are."

"Wow, you're very wise."

"Yeah well, I've been through the same problem that you're going through. You just remember to not let it affect your A-game."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Since their next show was in LA, the WWE Divas were in the locker room where the Bella Twins all talked to the WWE Divas about Eva Marie.

"You mean to tell us that Eva Marie is having an affair with The Viper Randy Orton?" Emma asked.

"That's right, we saw her having an affair?" Nikki said.

"But isn't she married to a guy named Jonathan?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, she is."

"I told you she's a slut." Paige said.

"Though it wasn't the first time she flirt with guys to get her way to the top." Alicia said.

"You guys don't know the whole story, she's just in a segment with the man." Naomi said.

"She's in way more than a segment with him." Brie said.

"Y'all tripping way too much, I don't think she's having an affair." Naomi said.

"Well not everyone thinks like you Trin." Alicia said.

"Some people just take things as what it is and that's Eva Marie."

"You're jumping to conclusions about that girl, you guys don't even know that true story about her and I will be damned if I'm gonna sit here and listen to any of the bullshit that comes out of your mouth." Naomi said as she leaves with Tamina and Sasha by her side.

"She's so emotional." Nikki said.

"Even though I don't have a close bond with Eva Marie. I don't think that she would have an affair." Emma said.

"What do we have to do to get you girls to believe us?" Brie said.

"Just leave her alone." Summer Rae said as the divas left the locker room leaving the Bellas, Paige, and Alicia Fox in the locker room.

"What can we do to make them believe us?" Paige said.

"Let's take some pictures." Nikki suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile at the carnival both Randy and Eva were on a Ferris wheel. Eva looked out where she realized that she and Randy were up high.

"Wow, we're like up way too high on this Ferris wheel."

"Yeah we are, I like Ferris wheels I like looking at the people below and see how high in the sky we are. It's almost as if you can see the whole world up here. What about you?"

"I don't like heights."

"Really? So what do we expect from Eva coming on the main roster?"

"Well exactly I'm going to NXT first, I need to develop more first then to go and be on the main roster."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"I going against Carmella at NXT Brooklyn Takeover."

"Really?"

"Yeah so I have to fly all the way to Brooklyn, New York."

"So do I."

"You have a match?"

"No I'm just going."

"I heard about Brock Lesnar and the Undertaker, that's going to be an epic battle."

"Yeah it is."

"Who do you think that's gonna win?"

"I think Brock Lesnar but they're probably going to give it to the Undertaker to make up his lost at Wrestlemania last year."

"I think Brock Lesnar is going to win with flying colors."

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, if I win you have to let me train you all day everyday, nonstop."

"Okay and if I win?" Eva asked.

"If you win...I'll talk to Stephanie about giving you a push." Eva's eyes had widened she heard Randy say that.

"Randy, you don't have to do that."

"No I don't have to but I want to."

"Randy, that's the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"Yeah well, that's if you win the bet. Deal?" He said holding out his had for a handshake.

"Deal." She said accepting his hand. Soon the Ferris wheel had stopped and the two got off the Ferris wheel.

"I'm getting hungry." Eva said.

"Well we have a show in a few hours, so let's go get ready and then we'll go out to eat; my treat."

"Okay." Eva smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday Night Raw, Los Angeles, California, Staples Center

I **hear voices in my head**

 **They council me**

 **They understand**

 **They talk to me**

Randy had came and made it to the arena where he was in a six man tag team match along with Cesaro and Ryback against Sheamus, Kevin Owens, and The Miz. Before Randy made it to the ring, he motion his finger for Eva to come out and she did. Eva is now his valet.

Meanwhile in the backstage looking at the match the Bella Twins, Paige, and Alicia Fox were all looking on; totally in Eva Marie's business.

"I hear that she and are going out to dinner after the show." Nikki said.

"Who told you that?" Brie asked.

"I hear a lot of people talking."

"Maybe then you could get the pictures of her cheating on her husband." Paige said.

"Who's going to be following her around and snapping pictures of her?" Alicia asked.

"I will, just to show her that she's not anywhere near being a lion like she thinks she is." Nikki said.

"Exactly because it is a jungle and we will take her down."

Meanwhile during the match Eva was cheering Randy on as he is about to go for an RKO on Kevin Owens. As Kevin got on his feet, he turned around and met an RKO by Orton!

Eva was jumping up and down in excitement and she got in the ring and hug Orton and gave him a victory kiss. The girls backstage looked on at what happened when Eva kissed Randy.

* * *

Soon after the show, Eva was ready to go back home. Right now she was getting her suitcases ready to leave the Staples Center till she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at her phone and saw a text message sent from Randy Orton.

"Golden Dragon." He text.

"At what time?" She text back.

"Soon as you go out there."

"Okay, c u there." She text and to her home.

* * *

There she was standing in front of a mirror looking at herself in a Black Scoop Neck Long Sleeve Bodycon Dress, H&M shoes, Diane von Furstenberg Tonda Pave Crystal Clutch, Sidney Garber The Perfect Round Hoops Large, Blue Nile Hand-Engraved Heart Locket in Sterling Silver necklace, she had her hair in a soft flat iron curls, and after she was did her hair she soon applied some red burgundy lipstick.

Soon she was all set and ready to go, she told her husband that she and Cameron were going to the club and have drinks but in reality she was going out with Randy Orton. On the outside it seemed that Eva was calm but on the inside; she was shitting bricks. She told herself over and over again that she was just going out to eat with Randy as a friend not as a lover. She took a deep breath and tried to relax, after spraying some perfume on herself. She calming stepping out of the room and went to the door, her husband was at home watching a football game.

"Umm babe, I'm gonna be with Ariane at the club. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, have fun." Soon as Eva went out the door, she took another deep breath and tried to relax. As soon went outside and called a taxi to come get her and drop her off at the Golden Dragon but what she was unaware of that Nikki Bella was right behind her in a taxi of her own with a camera by her side.

* * *

Soon her taxi arrived at the Golden Dragon, she got out the car where she saw Randy in suit making him a rather dashing looking man. Eva got out the car and went up to Randy.

"You came."

"So did you."

"You look amazing."

"So do you."

"We better go in now before stomachs digest our intestines."

"Good idea." Soon they went inside the restaurant but they were unaware that Nikki was right behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile after they ate at the Chinese restaurant, the two had found themselves having a good time. Eva never had that much fun with any man, not even her own husband and she hated to admit it but she was afraid that she might be falling in love with this man.

"I had a good time tonight." Eva said to Randy.

"So did I." He said.

"Well I should probably get back home now."

"Well you don't have to leave so soon, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you should stay here with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea-" Soon she was stopped when Randy had pressed his lips on hers which surprised Eva and she immediately pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I'm married."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Yeah but-" She was stopped again when Randy placed his lips on her cheek and down to her neck giving her his sweet kisses.

"Randy." She moaned at the touch of his lips being on hers.

"Spend the night with me." He whispers in her ear. He soon opened the door to his motel room and extends his hand out. Eva Marie didn't know how it came down to this but she ended up taking his hand and followed him to his motel.


	9. Chapter 9

**_In The Morning..._**

Eva had sat up from the bed after having a passionate sex with Randy Orton. Eva was filled with both pleasure and guilt for what she had done, she felt so guilty about cheating on her husband and even more guilty about having sex with Randy. She was in deep shit, she was so ashamed of what she did. She was about to get out of the bed until Randy grabbed her arm.

"Where you going beautiful?" He asked her.

"I have to go home now."

"You don't have to leave so soon."

"Oh yes, I do. I need to leave after what I've done." She said while putting her clothes back on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We can't do this, I'm married. I'm a married woman, I shouldn't be doing this."

"Eva." He called but she had already left the room leaving The Viper in the hotel bedroom naked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jonathan and Eva's house, The Bella Twins were there in the kitchen showing Jonathan some photos of Eva with Randy Orton. Jonathan looked at the pictures stunned.

"I can't believe this." Jonathan whispers.

"I know right." Nikki said.

"How could she do this to me?"

"I'm so sorry Jonathan." Brie apologized.

"I loved her, I loved her and she just do this to me."

"Told you she was cheating." Jonathan couldn't believe what was going on. His wife, the love of his life, the woman that he made a commitment to be with had cheated on him. She turned his back on him and their marriage, she broke his heart.

"We're sorry she cheated on you." Nikki said as if she really meant it. Jonathan was developing tears in his eyes he couldn't believe that Eva Marie had cheated on him after everything they've been through together.

"So yeah, we just came by to show you some pictures of her and Randy together. We have to go now, call us if you need anything." Brie said as she and Nikki went out of the house. As they closed the door the sisters high five'd each other; their mission was complete.

"That'll teach her to mess with the Bellas." Nicole said.

* * *

Thursday Night Smackdown, San Francisco, California, Sleep Train Arena

 ** _I_** _**hear** **voices** **in** **my** **head**_

 _ **They** **council** **me**_

 _ **They** **understand**_

 _ **They** **talk** **to**_ **me**

Randy Orton went out to the arena, he was in a tag team match along with Dolph Ziggler against Sheamus and Rusev. Eva Marie was backstage, she couldn't face Randy after having sex with him, she was ashamed that The Viper had felt her with his venom (y'all see what I did there). She tried her best to ignore it and forget about what happened between her and Randy but she couldn't even if she tried to wash it away; it was always with her.

Even though she was embarrassed, she tried to keep it like everything was normal at work even though it was hard for her to do that at some point. Though she wasn't speaking to Randy, she still watched the match between him and Dolph Ziggler against Sheamus and Rusev.

Rusev waits for Ziggler to get up, but he misses a thrust kick. Ziggler rolls him up for a near fall. Rusev immediately follows up with a rolling wheel kick for a near fall. Summer Rae shouts at the referee. Rusev scoops Ziggler up and drops him throat first on the top rope. Rusev hits the ropes, but Ziggler flatten him with a superkick for a near fall. Rusev rolls out of the ring to recover. Ziggler follows him out, but Rusev stuns him with a throat thrust. Rusev slams his face off the steel steps and backs up. Rusev charges, but Ziggler sidesteps him. Rusev hits the steps hard shoulder first. The referee is counting them out, but they get in at the count of nine.

Sheamus gets out of the ring to regroup. Sheamus gets back in after a few moments and kicks Orton before applying a side headlock. Orton whips him off, but he's quickly shoulder blocked down. Orton leapfrogs him and delivers a back elbow. Orton kicks him before delivering an uppercut. Sheamus punches back and kicks him in the knee before kneeing him in the midsection. Sheamus sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Orton then clotheslines him over the top rope. Orton follows him out and punches away at him before going for a back suplex on the barricade. Sheamus rakes the eyes and counters it. Sheamus goes to bounce him off the commentary table, but Orton blocks it and hits a back suplex on the table. Orton then clotheslines him on the floor.

Sheamus shoulders Orton in the midsection and goes for the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán, but Orton elbows him in the face. Sheamus then snaps him off the top rope. Sheamus goes to the top rope and leaps, but Orton ducks. Orton connects with a pair of clotheslines and goes for a powerslam, but Sheamus holds the ropes. Sheamus elbows him and goes for a Brogue Kick, but Orton sidesteps it. Orton then drops him with a powerslam.

Orton goes for a hanging DDT, but Sheamus counters into a rolling senton attempt. Orton slides off and hits a t-bone suplex. Orton hangs him up on the ropes and drops him with a DDT. Orton gets the crowd going and drops down to the mat. Rusev gets in the ring and kicks Orton in the face.

Ziggler came from behind and hit Rusev with a superkick which made Sheamus do a Brogue Kick on Ziggler to pick up the win.

After watching the match Eva went to the divas locker room, as she walked in she sees the WWE Divas looking at a picture of her and Randy together and some of the pictures were all over the walls. The divas looked up at her some were shocked, some were disgusted, some didn't even know what to say. Eva was stunned that the pictures were all over the walls in the divas locker room.

She was even more shocked that the girls had found out, she eventually knew that she was going to get caught but not like this.

"Well well well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now isn't Eva?" Nikki said.

"Eva, this isn't true right?" Emma asked. Eva didn't know what to say, she was so shocked and so stunned that she couldn't say anything else.

"Of course it's true, we tried to tell you that she was cheating on her husband but nobody believed us. So this is how we got you guys to believe us."

"You took photos of me?" Eva asked.

"Yeah we did, just to show you that you can't show us up and this is our division. Something that you don't care about." Nikki said coldly.

"Word of advice Eva, never call yourself a lion because you're not a lion, your a sheep and we will take you down just like that." Brie said to Eva.

With tears forming in her eyes, Eva ran out of the divas locker room with tears going down her face. She couldn't believe that the Bellas had did that to her, as she was running she ran past Randy who eventually knew that she was crying and that she was embarrassed and humiliated by what the divas done to her.

He went after her to try and comfort her even though she told him that she wanted nothing to do with him. He walked everywhere until he finally spot her sitting all by herself, all alone crying her eyes out. Eva was so upset and so crushed that she didn't even realized that Randy had sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, of course she was fight him off but she couldn't because he had too much muscles for her to fight him off instead she allowed him to comfort her.

"Ssh ssh, it's okay, it's gonna be alright. I'm here for you." He whispered to her. He looked over and saw her phone was lit up, he grabbed and saw a tweet coming from her husband Jonathan.

natalieevamarie, did you get my message? I want a divorce.

Randy sighed and continued to comfort her, he knew that things were going down for Eva and since the Bellas want to be dirty, it was time for some payback with Stephanie McMahon.


	10. Chapter 10

"They did what?" Stephanie asked.

"They took some photos of me and Randy and they posted it all over the divas locker room and they embarrassed me saying that I'm not a lion, I'm a sheep and they will take me down."

"They did, did they?"

"Yes."

"I told them if they were to bully and harass you again that they would be fired and will never step foot in WWE ever again and they thought I was a joking but I'm gonna show them that I'm not joking. I'll have them fired."

"Well Steph, there is another way that you could punish them." Randy said.

"How?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you should give Eva a push for the Divas Championship." He said and Eva turned to look at Randy with a surprise look upon her face after hearing that from Randy.

"Okay, okay at Night Of Champions it will be Nikki Bella vs Eva Marie for the WWE Divas Championship." Stephanie said.

* * *

After talking to Stephanie about what the Bellas did to her, Eva Marie was surprised that Randy Orton had asked for Eva Marie's push for the Divas Championship.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm just surprised is all."

"About what?"

"About you asking Stephanie about giving me a push for the Divas Championship."

"You deserve it."

"But I lost the bet, The Undertaker had defeated Brock Lesnar at Summerslam."

"I know that but I figured after what the girls put you through, you deserved it plus I heard that your birthday was coming up so."

"I don't know what to say other than that that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you so much Randy."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Eva smiled and hugged Randy with tears of joy.

* * *

"What?" Nikki said surprised along with her sister Brie.

"You will drop the title to Eva Marie, like I said."

"But why?"

"I don't know maybe, it's because you and Brie had harassed Eva after I told you not to but you went against my wishes. So come on Sunday at Night Of Champions, you will drop the title off to Eva Marie."

"But Steph, why her? She hasn't proved anything to anybody that she deserved to be Divas Champion, Nicole has worked hard to become the Divas Champion only for Eva to criticize her calling her a bad champion."

"Yeah and plus she doesn't even care about this division like Brie and I do."

"I don't know if all is true or not but the two of you have been in the divas division for a long time and you two know how I feel about bullying and don't say that you weren't bullying because that little stunt you two pulled was totally uncalled for."

"Okay, maybe we were wrong about what we did but I don't feel comfortable giving her this title when she doesn't even deserve it."

"You don't have to but I am your boss and I saw that you're going to so that's exactly what's going to happen and if Eva comes to me and tells what you guys have been doing to her. Be prepared to be fired, is that understood?" The twins nodded their heads to their boss.

"Now leave my office." The Bellas had did what they were told and left the office of Stephanie McMahon.

"Can you believe her? I fucking hate her, she's such a bitch." Nikki groaned.

"Don't worry she won't get this title, I guarantee she won't. She wants a war, she's got one."

* * *

Meanwhile after the meeting with Stephanie McMahon, Eva and Randy Orton had went riding back to the hotel.

"You know that there's a party after Night Of Champions, do you want to come?" Randy asked.

"What kind of party?"

"Just a party celebration that we always have, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll come."

"Are you sure you want to come with me after what happened at work backstage in the divas locker room?"

"I don't care, you are my date and I am proud of it. Let them talk if they want to."

"That's my girl."

* * *

 **Late At Night...**

While Eva had spent the night with Randy, Jonathan was up all night at home drinking his pain away after finding out about Eva's affair. He was already drunk but he was more than pissed off than he drunk. While drinking a bottle of whiskey, Jonathan was thinking about all the ways he could think of to ruin Eva Marie after she cheated on him. So he threw his bottle of whiskey in the wall causing the bottle to break into pieces and then he made his way to her closet only to see her clothes.

"You want to go and fuck a superstar, I'm the one who tolerates you bitch!" He yells and grabs her clothes and her jewelry and began to throw it out the window.

"I've been your superstar for a year! I was the one who supported when you didn't have nobody, hell I was the one who was by your side when those ungrateful bitches turned their back on you! I was the one who got into an argument with that faggot ass brother of theirs just to protect you and you want to cheat on me! You can get your shit and get the Fuck OUT!" He yells throwing her stuff and her belongings out the window. While he looks at all her things down on the ground he went back to the front room grabbed some matches and gasoline and headed back upstairs to pour gasoline on her stuff and lite a match.

"See you at Night Of Champions, bitch!" He said as he dropped the lighted match and set her things on fire. He was so full of vengeance that he was going to embarrass her at her job on Sunday.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I **decided to put Waiting To Exhale Angela Bassett scene in the ending since** I **love the scene so much LOL! Anyway** R &R **please!**


	11. Chapter 11

After getting showered and dressed Eva Marie and Randy Orton, while Randy was wearing a suit and tie Eva Marie was wearing a red on top and black on the bottom dry lake jennie dress, a silver beaded wrap around bracelet, a red double heart flower stretch ring, ivanka trump long onyx diamond earrings, nars jungle red lipstick, her make up was done by professional makeup artist bridal formal special occasion, her red hair was long and filled with curls, her nails done in a MAC Touch of Red Nail Lacquer, and Black Christian Louboutin Highness Platform Red Sole Pumps.

They walked in together hand in hand, as soon as they did everyone stopped and looked at them. Jaws were dropped, eyes were widened, gossip was spreading as the couple walked in.

"Randy, people are staring at us." Eva whispered.

"Let them stare, you are my date and I am damn proud of it. They're just jealous."

"Okay, then." As they walked over by their tables, they were soon confronted by the Bella Twins.

"So Eva, are you ready for Night Of Champions?" Nikki asked.

"Uh yes I am."

"I was just asking because the hear that you and your lover told Stephanie about what we did."

"Well, it's nice that you got info."

"Yeah I did, but I have to warn you that being the WWE Divas Champion isn't a walk in the park, in fact you have to work hard in order to get this title and not by hiring a personal trainer."

"I'll keep that in mind, now can you please go we're kinda on a date, if you don't mind." Nikki huffs and she and Brie walked off.

"Well that was nice of them to do that." Randy said.

"I don't give a damn about that, I may or may not come out as champion but I wanted to prove to those bitches and to the world that I do have what it takes to step in that ring and bring it to the table."

"Wow, all that heat really got you on fire doesn't it."

"And you know it."

* * *

A **Few Hours Later...**

Soon a car had pulled up in front of the building, the door had opened and there was Jonathan all angry and drunk. He barged through the door where everyone in that building knew who he was and knew what he was there for. Soon Eva Marie and Randy Orton looked and saw Jonathan coming their way.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Before Eva Marie could tell Randy. Jonathan already made his way to their table.

"So Eva, what a pleasant surprise to see you here without your husband?"

"Jonathan, what are you doing here? And have you been drinking?" She whispered.

"I just thought I dropped to say hello to your friend here, so Randy did you know that Eva and I were married before you stepped in and stole her away from me?"

"Jonathan, you're causing a scene."

"Or better yet did you know that Eva was married? I know she must've told you before you took her from me."

"Jonathan, you are drunk. Go home and sleep it off."

"I can believe I married a bitch like you."

"Excuse me." Randy said getting angry.

"Jonathan, you need to leave before you get me fired."

"Go to hell." With that Eva Marie slaps him across the face. Jonathan looks at Eva and grabbed the keys but their wasn't Jonathan's keys, they were Randy's.

"Why does he have my keys?" Randy growled and gets up to follow Jonathan.

"Randy Randy Randy, wait a minute." Eva said following the men. Jonathan was walking off with his keys into the elevator while the crowd was watching the scene.

"Give me my keys, I said give me my keys." He growled. Pretty soon an intense fight broke out between the two men. Eva was doing the best she could to break the men up but ended up being backed into a corner. Randy then punched Jonathan in the mouth making him release his keys. Soon Cesaro and Wade Barrett came in and broke the fight up with them backing Randy into a wall. Jonathan laid on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. He looked up at Eva and began to smile and laugh at her.

"We're all stuck!" He laughed.

"Just like you are stuck in your career." He said laughing. Eva Marie was discomfitted about what happened between Jonathan and Randy but she was unaware that Paige gave him the address to where she and Randy were.

* * *

Eva Marie was still upset about what happened between Jonathan and Randy fighting in front of her co workers. Eva was walking our of the bathroom after crying until she was all worked up until she was confronted by the Anti-Diva.

"Hey Eva, what are you going?"

"Home, what do you want?"

"Well I heard about your husband and Randy and I felt kind of bad so I got you a gift." She said as she gave Eva a gift bag. Eva took the bag and opened and there was a pillow.

"It's a pillow so you be more comfortable, you know with all that time you spent on your back." Eva got angry when she heard this.

"Fuck you, Paige!" She yells.

"What?" Paige said as she pushed Eva.

Eva paused for a moment and she pushed Paige back. The two then got into a fight themselves, Eva Marie learned a valuable lesson that day. If she was going to work in the company she wasn't going to take shit from anyone no matter who it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy and Eva were sitting on the couch together dressing each other's wounds. Randy suffered a bloodied knuckles after a fight with Jonathan and Eva suffered a bruise underneath her eye after Paige punched her in it.

"I knew it was a bad idea to go to that party." Eva whispered laying her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have went."

"I wonder how long does it take for a black eye to heal?"

"For about two weeks."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I had one before, a long time ago."

"Oh yeah, I just don't know what I'm going to do with these divas, I can't get any break from them and Paige, that pale screaming bitch has a hell of a lot of nerve and the audacity to even step towards my face and criticize me like that, we got into a fight and she punches me in the eye."

"You have a blood stain on your shirt." Randy pointed.

"That's not mine, that's Paige's."

"Wow, you a gangsta now huh?" He joked.

"No, we were on the floor and I punched her in the nose."

"Wow, you're really showing me something are you?"

"Well she shouldn't have never fucked with me." She said which made Randy burst into laughter, Eva looked over at Randy and started to laugh with him. They ended up laughing for a long time and then they stopped laughing and began to locked eyes with each other, Eva then soon turned away blushing about Randy staring at her. While she was blushing she felt a pair of soft lips touch her cheek, she jumped a little bit and turned back around amazed at what she saw. There he was standing completely naked in front of Eva, Eva looked at Randy's body from head to toe and found herself getting 'moist down there'.

"Like what you see?" He asked her. Eva couldn't say anything, all she could do was stare at the stunning naked body that was in front of her.

"Come here." He whispered as he took her hand and pulls her close to him and kissed her on her red lips.

* * *

Lying with his back propped up by his pillows; he reaches to turn off the light, when he feels her hand on his chest.

Looking down he sees her white hand resting between his nipples. At the end of each finger is a lovely tapered nail that had been freshly lacquered with red polish. Nails that are bright, shiny and wet looking. Nails that are just long enough to be sexy.

One of her fingers trails down his chest, circling his nipples, raising them to points and then moving slowly to his navel. At his navel she gently presses her nail into the dimple and swirls it around. His breath catches at the feeling.

His manhood stirs and begins to thicken. Red always excites him. Long nails always excite him. The two together drive him toward the edge.

She moves her hand back up his chest. Flattening it so he can see the red tips as they play over him. He watches her hand as she makes it into a claw and gently rakes it across his nipples and down his chest, making him hiss at the sensations that rocket through him. She drags her nails down his chest and onto his stomach and stops short of his groin.

His cock jumps and twitches. It lengthens and hardens.

She gathers his balls into her hand and rolls them to and fro. Pulling on them, she cages them inside her fingers and lets them run through the bright red bars of her nails until they escape to freedom.

She trails a finger up the length of his rigidness. He watches entranced as the shiny red tip circles the knob of his cock. Around and around until a drop of glistening pre-cum moistens her fingertip.

Capturing it she slowly brings it to her mouth. Her pink tongue snakes through her red lips and catches the drop before it falls.

He watches mesmerized as she slides her red tipped finger in and out of her mouth to make it wet. He watches as it leaves her red lips and travels to his body.

She glides her wet finger down over his cock and watches it jump as the wetness from her finger dries.

She cages him with her fingers, pulling her hand up his shaft, raking her nails along all sides of him.

She can see the beat of his heart in the pulse of the veins on his penis. She watches, as he trusts his hips into her hand begging for more.

Straddling his legs, she places both of her hands on his chest and runs her nails softly over it. She makes sure that she rakes across his nipples and causes the wonderful pleasure/pain that he so enjoys.

Applying more pressure she scrapes her nails down his chest leaving trails of red marks. She makes several passes down his chest to make sure that all areas have received her loving attention.

Easing herself off his legs, she applies pressure with her hands, indicating that he should open himself to her. With his compliance he is completely open to her touch.

She scrapes her nails down his thighs to his knees. He watches as the red nails run through the hairs on his legs, enjoying the red being brushed by threads of brown. She rakes across his balls and trails her fingers down to the area between his sack and anus. Gently she rakes the area and smiles as his ass tightens and he groans feeling the pressure inside of him build. She makes several passes, bringing moans each time.

He is turgid and his cockhead glistens with the oozing of his pre-cum, as it turns red with the desire for release.

Her hands with the long red tapered nails lift him up and roll his hardness between them. She always makes sure that he can see the flashing of the nails in the light. Moistening her palms with his crystal clear juices she grasps and tugs. Using more pressure she quickens the friction always gathering more of his moistness.

She feels him tense getting ready for his release.

She runs her nails across his cock and balls again. Scraping the tip of him. She watches as he trembles and shakes, as he tenses and releases his passion.

Together they watch as white creamy pearls of his cum run across her red nails.

* * *

Randy and Eva laid in the bed after having sex; four times in a row. Eva was laying in Randy's arms as Randy wrapped his arms around her, since he was taller than Eva he looked down at her and noticed that she was quiet after having sex with him which made him wonder what was wrong with her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Eva looked up at him.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About all the shit I've been through with the girls and my life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You remember when I told you that the reason why I joined WWE is because I wanted to be successful in the business?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's more to that that I haven't told you."

"What is it?"

"The real reason why I joined the WWE is because I had a drinking problem a long time ago and I joined the WWE is because I wanted to escape from my past." She said. Randy heard that story from Eva and sighed.

"I know it is, a long time ago I had a drug addiction problem and anger issues and things like that. I go out there and I wrestle just to clear my mind when I need to because wrestling isn't just Stephanie's home, it isn't Triple H's home; it's our home, everyone has a past so when we get here and do our jobs, it really kind of takes your mind off of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Eva laid back in Randy's arms and whispered.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Night Of Champions, Houston, Texas, Toyota Center

Eva Marie was stretching for her match against Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship, she couldn't believe that her dream was actually going to come true for her. Then again she could believe that the Bellas was going to try something but it didn't matter to her whether she was going to win or lose, all that she really cared about was that she gets to go out in front of the entire crowd and prove that she does have what it takes to make it in the WWE. She was just ready; she was ready to show the world that she was capable of doing her job.

"Well look who it is." She heard and realized who it was.

"My my my, what a night you've had. I mean first you lie, then you cheat, then your husband and your lover boy get into a fight, and now you broke Paige's nose." Nikki said.

"Oh yeah, you're easy to end a career now aren't you Eva?" Brie asked.

"But I have to warn you that Paige will be back for revenge against you." She then stated.

"So now that you've ruined a lot of careers, who's career are you going to end next?" Nikki asked.

"Yours, bitch!" She yells and slaps Nikki across her face and leaves for her match which is next.

* * *

 **The Match**

Lock up and Nikki pushes Eva to the ropes. Nikki follows with a quick slap and mocks Eva doing some jumping jacks. Nikki with shoulder shots to Eva in the corner. Eva responds by choking Nikki with her boot in the corner. Nikki rolls out. Eva tosses Nikki out quickly when she rolls back in. Eva with a big flip from the ring apron taking out Nikki. Nikki drops Eva face first off the ring barricade when Eva was up on the barricade. Nikki pushes Eva into the ring and then gets back inside doing push ups to mock her more. Nikki with a snap suplex on Eva. Nikki applies a front lock to keep Eva grounded. Eva with a high knee to the jaw of Nikki. Nikki bounces Eva off the top rope and drops her back in a suplex. Nikki applies a full body scissors submission. Eva with repeated knees to the chest of Nikki. Nikki smiles as she pulls back on the neck of Eva on the mat. Eva drops Nikki with a quick big boot. Nikki with a quick spinebuster of her own. Eva with elbows to Nikki in the corner. Eva tosses Nikki down face first by her leg. Eva applies a modified Crossface locking the leg of Nikki. Nikki gets to the ropes. Nikki with an Alabama Slam. Nikki with a springboard kick to the face of Eva off the second rope. Eva with the moonsault. Nikki kicks out. Eva can't believe it. Nikki and Eva are hitting elbows on the top rope and both fall off. We see Nikki make a switch with Brie under the ring. Eva brings Brie back in the ring. Brie with a roll up. Eva counters into a roll up of her own and gets the pinfall! Eva starts to celebrate.

The referee figures out it was Brie and orders the match to continue. Nikki with a quick charge on Eva, hits the Rack Attack and hooks the leg to get the pinfall.

"Number on Bella bitch!" Nikki tells and raised her title in the air while the crowd boos her and Brie.

Even though she lost, Eva Marie was proud of what she did. She proved to the crowd and the rest of the world that she could do it and she did had what it took no matter what critics were thrown her way. Eva soon got up and with a surprisingly a tremendous applause from the crowd as she head backstage. She was happy at what she accomplishment and this was a moment she will never forget.


	13. Chapter 13

Eva was headed to the backstage, unfortunately she didn't win the title like it was planned but she was proud that she shut up the critics and proved to the world that she can make it in the WWE business with or without a title.

"Just what the hell was that out there?!" A voice boomed startling Eva. She turned around to see Stephanie glaring at the Bellas.

"I told you to drop the title off to Eva Marie, I didn't tell you to use twin magic."

"We were trying to keep the title in good hands." Nikki shrugged.

"In good hands? Oh really? And what good hands would that be? Cheating to win when your boss told you to drop the title off? Or better yet how about seeing Dolph Ziggler behind your boyfriend's back? So tell me what good hands are you talking about?" The Bellas tried to speak but only to be interrupted by Stephanie.

"Not only did you did that but I specifically told you not to mess with Eva ever again and you disobeyed me once again, so therefore I want that title back now."

"But Stephanie I-"

"I SAID NOW, NICOLE!" She yells and Nikki slowly gave her the title to Stephanie which she snatched it out of her hands.

"Now the two of you get out of my face quickly!" She sneered. The Bellas went away from Stephanie, Nikki had shed her tears in both sadness and anger. While sitting by themselves the Bellas spotted Eva Marie walking by which made Nikki pop up and pushes her from behind.

"Going somewhere slut?" Nikki asked.

"Brie...Nicole, listen to me when I tell you to leave me the fuck alone." Eva growled.

"Or what? Are you gonna call your precious boyfriend Randy?"

"Can you please leave him out of this? This has nothing to do with the likes of you two."

"Are you kidding me it has everything to do with him? Randy is one of the best wrestlers on the main roster, why is he with a money hungry bitch like you?"

"Oh what's the matter, Nicole? Can't find a man to give you a husband and a child?"

"You bitch!" Nikki slaps Eva across the face and she and Brie attacked Eva. Randy who just happened to walk by saw what was going on and pushed the Bellas off Eva.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh you think your tough now that your boyfriend is here!"

"Hey! You two think you can get off over anybody, this is the final straw that is going to happen! The only reason you two are mad is because the WWE is paying more attention to her instead of you two wannabe Kardashians fake whores! I have been in this business for 13 years, I have never in my life meet two vindictive, acrimonious, rancorous, envious bitches like the two of you and guess what Nicole, you're the Divas Champion today, you won't be the Divas Champion this week, and you won't be the Divas Champion next week, so do me a big favor fuck off! Go!" He yells and the Bellas sheepishly walked away from both Eva and Randy.

"Randy, you were magnificent. I have never seen that side of you."

"Well what were they thinking, they had their chance to make it big in this business let someone else make it big."

"Wow! Whoa, man that's exactly what I'm talking about. Man that was amazing what you did there."

"Well I couldn't let them do you like that, you're way too beautiful to handle that shit."

"Awww." She said and gave Randy a kiss on the lips.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm going back to NXT, if I'm gonna make it big then I have to start from the bottom and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"I'm gonna miss you being around here, you know that right?"

"I gonna miss you too."

* * *

 **3** **Months Later...**

Eva was now polishing her NXT Women's Championship title, yup she did it, she defeated Bayley and now she's the new NXT champion. At first the people were absolutely devastated that Bayley lost the title to Eva Marie and the NXT crowd hated her for it but they soon learned to deal with it and they moved on. Eva sat back amazingly proud of what she had accomplished in the three months she's been in NXT, she knew in her heart that she was going to be a good champion.

Soon Eva's phone began to ring, she picked up her phone and smiled at how it was.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Everything's going pretty good, I have to defend my title against Alexa Bliss tonight."

"You sure you don't need me to finish off those assholes she has with her?"

"No thanks, I'll put your number on speed dial if they do." She joked.

"Well good luck out there."

"Thanks babe."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too baby." She said and kissed Randy through the phone. She soon hanged up the phone and went out to compete against Alexa Bliss. Her dream of being a champion was finally complete.

* * *

 **There's** **a** **lot of lessons to be learned from this story.**

 **1.** **Don't ever doubt yourself, you can do anything you put your mind to. All you need is to believe in yourself.**

 **2.** **Jealousy is** **a** **very ugly trait that you could have.**

 **3.** **There's always going to be that person who is going to down talk you, to make rude comments, and tell you that you won't make it anywhere in life. Don't be mad at them because it's just gasoline to light the heat you have for what you set your mind on.**

 **4.** **Practice always makes perfect.**

 **5**. **When people hate on you, it's because you've got something they want.**

 **6**. **When someone who hates you normally hates you for one of three reasons. They either see you as** **a threat, they hate themselves, or they want to be you.**

 **7**. **Whoever is trying to bring you down is already below you.**

 **8**. **There will be haters, there will be doubters, there will be non-believers, and then there will be you, proving them wrong.**

 **9**. **If you cannot be positive, then at least be quiet.**

 **10\. You don't ever dream of success, you work for it.**

* * *

 **I** **want to thank everyone who read, favored, and followed this story especially...**

 **Ms. NoGimmicksNeeded**

 **Ctinaisfashion**

 **Blue Moon Solstice**

 **cdajr**

 **Mrb984**

 **OrginalKanima**

 **Wolfgirl2013**

 **caz21**

 **blah96**

 **And some more guest that read and reviewed for the moment it was published, thank you so much** (*^o^*)(*^o^*)(*^o^*).


End file.
